Buena Salud
by Parresia
Summary: Kisame le da sus buenos deseos de cumpleaños a Itachi.


No soy Kishimoto, por màs que quisiera, asì que solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y divertirlos. Entonces, no soy la dueña -solo una fan- de Naruto.

Aviso: "Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Crimela forera del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Su petición fue: "Algo sobre la relación (de compañeros) entre Kisame e Itachi"...

* * *

**Buena Salud  
**

Cuántos bosques había conocido, cuántos caminos había recorrido, cuántas noches había aniquilado, con el silencio profundo de quien guarda un secreto.

Jamás podría decir que todos los bosques eran iguales, que todos los caminos ya los conocía, que las noches eran las mismas… una tras otra. Porque no lo era así: le gustaba reconocer los distintos árboles, las huellas de tantas y tan distintas personas que se marcaban en los caminos, y los silencios, los sonidos, las luces y las sombras de cada noche que pasaba en vela.

Sus pesadillas, su pasado y su sufrimiento siempre eran el mismo. Igual de impactantes que la primera vez que las soñó, igual de doloroso que la primera vez que actuó, igual de opresivo que la primera vez que lo sintió.

También su profundo amor era el mismo. El sentimiento que le dio la razón más importante para sobreponerse a todos sus miedos, el sentimiento que brotó cuando su madre le presentó a su hermano pequeño. Ese sentimiento era el mismo. Ni la sangre, ni las sombras, ni las mentiras, ni la separación podrían cambiarlo.

—Itachi. Debemos seguir—dijo la potente voz de Kisame.

El fugitivo de Konoha asintió y se colocó su sombrero. Dejó el tronco donde estaba apoyado y volvió al camino plagado de huellas en distintas direcciones.

Cada vez necesitaba más medicina para soportar los embates de su enfermedad y ya Kisame empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba mal.

Kisame se colocó a su espada Samehada en el hombro y pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, antes de reiniciar la marcha a la saga del Uchiha.

—Escuché… que hoy es tu cumpleaños—le dijo Kisame, indeciso.

Itachi no dijo nada. Apresuró un poco el paso, con el fin de evitar dos cosas: sospechas sobre su enfermedad y una conversación.

Escuchó a Kisame resoplar y agitar en el aire a Samehada. Una actitud muy parecida a la que hacía cuando quería luchar y él se negaba… y cada vez, se negaba más a menudo. No podía desperdiciar sus fuerzas en combates sin sentido contra Kisame… y eso hacía que el espadachín sospechara.

—Cuando estaba con los Espadachines de la Niebla… nunca celebramos el cumpleaños de nadie. Supongo que nadie quiere hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando fue el único sobreviviente de su clase y temen que sus propios subordinados quieran quitarles la vida—habló Kisame, con la voz pausada.

Ante los silencios de Itachi, cada vez más prolongados, a Kisame no le quedaba de otra más que hundirse en sus propios pensamientos, en sus vivencias, en sus asesinatos, en las mentiras que había escuchado y en el mundo que él deseaba ver.

La actitud pensativa de Itachi solo servía para hacerlo pensar también… y eso lo hartaba. A él le gustaba pelear y creer que su compañero era fuerte, pero en momentos como ese, le parecía que el despiadado de Itachi Uchiha, autor de la Masacre Uchiha, lloraba.

—Itachi, de cierto modo, te pareces a los Espadachines de la Niebla, que debieron acabar con todos sus compañeros de clase. Ellos, sobrevivientes de la Niebla Sangrienta. Tú, sobreviviente de la Masacre Uchiha.

—Cállate, Kisame. No me fastidies con estupideces.

La boca de Kisame se torció en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Eres despiadado… como ellos. Por culpa del gobierno—remató Kisame.

Itachi destensó los hombros. Kisame Hoshigaki podía ser un asesino que le gustaba desmembrar y desgarrar a sus víctimas, pero no era un imbécil que solo sigue órdenes sin entenderlas, no era ningún estúpido. Y sería un error fatal hacerlo pasar por uno.

—Supongo que la apreciación es válida—le dijo Itachi.

—Sabía que me darías la razón. Todo el mundo dice que tu hermano es el superviviente… pero en realidad, el superviviente fuiste tú: que te enfrentaste a todos y venciste. Tu hermano solo es daño colateral. Solo es una víctima.

Itachi no dijo nada. Bajó el ritmo del avance, tanto que Kisame lo sobrepasó. De vez en cuando, el hombre lo miraba por encima del hombro.

—Tu hermano tiene motivos para vivir. Quiere vengarse de ti… pero ¿cuáles motivos tienes tú para seguir vivo? ¿Por qué deberíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—No pienso celebrarlo.

Kisame guardó silencio. Se acercaban a su objetivo, una caverna que quizá fuera el escondite de Orochimaru. Antes de entrar, Kisame se colocó a Samehada en el hombro y le dijo a Itachi:

—En todo caso, te deseo buena salud, Itachi.

* * *

Ojalá el deseo de cumpleaños de Kisame se cumpliera. Considero que Itachi y Kisame son buenos amigos, a pesar de lo difícil que son las vidas de ambos, seguro que de alguna forma, entre ellos se entienden. Eso fue lo que traté de hacer, aprovechando que aún estamos en el mes de cumpleaños de Itachi.

Hora de la publicidad:

¿Quieren un regalo de cumpleaños? Pues, participen en el foro más divertido de la Comunidad de Naruto en Español: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

¿Reviews?


End file.
